KIDNAP
by Biddy429
Summary: Lady Isabella Swan has been kidnapped and is being held against her will, her captor is persuasive and intriguing but who is he, and who is her saviour?  I would like this to be an interactive story with input from my readers so read and let me know your.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers!**_

_**Welcome to my new story. This is a story based on a kidnap, Lady Isabella Swan has been kidnapped by someone unknown and is being held hostage. No one has noticed that she has gone missing yet. Who has kidnapped her and who will save her from this situation, will be it be Sir Jacob Black or his rival Lord Edward Cullen.**_

_**I would like to make this particular story, which I might add is set in the early 1900's, an interactive one and would like to ask you the readers for your input. Who would YOU like to be her captive and who would YOU like to have save her and what do YOU think the reason should be for her being kidnapped in the first place.**_

_**I am also open to any ideas to put into the story although I do have some ideas myself but would appreciate some input.**_

_**Here we go with Chapter 1.…..**_

Chapter 1

I am lying here in the darkness, it is so quiet and the only sound I can hear is my own breathing. I know that I am alone and there is no-one to help me.

At least I think I am alone, although I cannot see or hear anyone. I have always been afraid of the dark where shadows turn into ghouls and ghosts and where even smallest creek sounds louder than it should be. Maybe if there was an intruder it would be a good thing, they could help me but then who would want to intrude into this place of death and desolation. My thoughts are driving me mad and they are making me feel worse, especially as I really do not know where I am or how I managed to get here. I am alone and scared and know I am not making sense. As I said, I don't know how I got here, I don't know where "here" is and I certainly don't know how or when I am going to get out of here, if I ever managed to get out alive that is!

I steel myself to think of lighter thoughts but my mind wont let me, all I can think of is what I should do next, how should I try and get out of here. I need to think positive but it is so hard.

I try and remember my last thoughts and actions and all I remember is getting in the carriage outside my aunt and uncles mansion. The coachman helped me into the carriage and then made sure I was settled, but that's is, that's all I can remember. Its as though someone erased my memories because there is nothing there to remember now, the next thing I recall is waking up here.

I try to sit up and as I do so I wince and put my hand to my head, "Ouch!" My head hurts so much. All I can feel is a wetness and I know it is blood, even though I cant see it, I can smell it. I have always hated the smell of blood, it smells like rust and makes me feel sick. Then as if on queue my stomach rolls and I feel quite sick, my head is spinning and my stomach is churning so I try and take a deep breath but it is hard to do because the stench of the blood and my surroundings is disgusting to say the least.

I try and move, I need to see if anything else hurts but I feel so stiff and sore. I move my legs but as I do, I realise that my left leg is caught and that is when I realise that I am tied to something, but what and more to the point why? It's some sort of manacle around my ankle, preventing me from moving far. I put my hand out to feel it, it seems to be made of some heavy duty metal, possibly iron, and I realise that I am chained to a pipe. At least I think it is a pipe! How macabre is this? I squint my eyes in an effort to focus but the room that I am in, if it is a room, is too dark, there is not even a candle lit and I cannot seem to focus at all. Maybe the bump I got on the head has affected my vision but then it is so dark in here I really do not know.

I think to myself _at least my hands are not bound_, but I cannot understand why I am here in this place or who brought me here.

My dress I know is torn and probably irreparable but little do I care. I am scared, frightened and desperately alone.

I always thought I was reasonably well liked. I never caused anyone any harm, or so I thought anyway. There was obviously someone out there who hated me and wanted to hurt me or punish me, but for what I could not imagine.

I went about my daily routine as usual, not that it was much of a routine. There were not a lot of things that a young girl could do alone without a Chaperone. I live at home with my parents, they are quite wealthy, have people in high places, reasonably liked and not many enemies. My father is the Duke of Chiswell and my mother Lady Chiswell. I am heir to their fortune which is quite a considerable amount.

We live in a large mansion in the country and my father controls a lot of land around the country. He is a very well liked individual and my mother attends various charity and social events.

I am approaching my eighteenth birthday and I am due to have my "coming out" party soon. I had been staying at my elderly aunts for the weekend and we had been discussing plans for my party with my cousins.

My cousin Jessica has recently been betrothed and is very excited about her coming nuptials. She will be marrying the Marquis of Chesterfield, who is very rich indeed. It is a very good catch for her and it is very convenient that they are each very fond of one another

I hope that I am as lucky as she when it comes to my turn to be wed.

I turn my thoughts back to my current position. The darkness is really horrible and I am getting colder by the minute. I think I am in some sort of cellar or even dungeon and I honestly have no idea of how long I have been here for. It could be hours or days even.

If only I could have a sip of water to quench my thirst, if only there was someone I could speak to but then again, if there was someone they may want to harm me.

I decided that I needed to know where I was and if there was indeed anyone here, I shouted in a very weak voice, "Hello, is there anybody there? Hello?"

Not a sound.

I shouted again, "Hello, can anyone hear me, helloooo?"

Nothing.

"Look is there anyone there, please I need a drink , can someone help me, its dark in here and I am cold and hungry, please help me!"

Suddenly I heard a grating noise and then a shuffle of what I thought were feet.

"_God I thought, maybe I have been kidnapped by some crazy murderer or something and now I have gotten his attention and he is going to kill me, all for a sip of water"_

I noticed a dim light flicker under the doorway and realised that someone was right outside the door. I heard a clunking noise then a key being turned is a somewhat rusty sounding lock. The door opened slowly with a creaking noise which all but pierced my ears.

Someone shuffled into the dark room, the light came from a candle that the person carried. It was a woman and she was wearing a long black dress, her face was in shadow so I could not see who she was. A bowl was almost thrown onto the concrete floor in front of me and the words "drink that" were uttered in a grating and evil sounding voice.

"Please who are you, why am I here?" I asked in desperation.

"Drink it, I said" the voice demanded.

"I….I will, but….wh…o are you? Wha…what am I doing here? What do you want with me?"

"Shut up you stupid little girl, drink the damn water, hurry up, I've got better things to do than stand here talking to a chit of a girl like you" said the voice.

I picked up the bowl, it was a metal bowl with water, at least the water was fresh. I drank the water as though my life depended on it. I tasted like nectar. As soon as I finished the water I placed the bowl back on the floor, the person grabbed the bowl.

I tried to speak again. "Who are you, where am I, please tell me, what are you going to do to me? Why am I here?"

I tried to look up to see if I could see the woman's face but it was still in shadow and before I knew what was happening a blindfold was put over my eyes.

"Wha…..what are you d…doing?"

"Shurrup" the voice said

_God, help me please, _I thought

"All I wa….want is t…to know wh….where I am and wh…at y..you w…want with me?"

"Can you not do as you are told girlie, you were told to shut up so be a good girl now and do as you are told, we are going for a little walk now"

The woman leaned down and unlocked the manacle at my ankle. It felt good to have it removed but whilst I was thinking that she pulled me up to my feet. I was quite unsteady. She dragged me forward, as far as I could understand I was being pulled through the door of my "prison" and down a corridor, I was then pushed down a flight of stairs and I stumbled the entire way until I reached the bottom. I was then pulled forward again and then I heard a door creak open, I was pushed into the room and made to sit in a large, soft and comfortable chair! How strange this was!

The woman grabbed the blindfold from my eyes and I was then confronted with a dimly lit room. The woman then disappeared and I never got to see her face as she left.

I squinted my eyes in an effort to focus and as I took in the sight before me I realised that I was in some sort of library. There was a blazing log fire to my right and a small round table to my left set with a china teaset, it looked like tea for two!

At the far end of the room there was a huge bay window and I could see a silhouette of what I thought was a man. He was standing with his back to me and I did not know who he was.

I decided to speak then. "Er, who are you, why am I here?"

"Why my dear, you are here as my guest of course"

"I am?"

"Yes indeed you are my dear. Is your room to your satisfaction?"

"My room? Seriously? I do have a room, I was in some sort of cellar or dungeon, and no it is not to my satisfaction at all. I am being held here against my will"

"No my dear, you are not, you are a guest. Now, would you like me to pour" as he walked forward to reach for the china teapot.

This was ridiculous, this man was under some sort of illusion that I was here staying at my "leisure" when infact I was not, I was here as his "prisoner".

I decided to challenge him about this.

"Look, I don't know….."

Just as I started to speak, he moved into the light and the sight that met my eyes I could not believe. This is the face I have waited for so long to see but why now and why here, like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Twilight readers! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series - everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I wish I was her!**_

_**Here is chapter 2 of my Kidnap story. I would welcome your reviews on this chapter as I honestly don't think it is good at all! I am not in the "zone" right now. I have not yet decided what is going to happen in this story as I am writing as it comes to me which is a very slow process indeed. I have lots of other stories which look as though they have been abandoned, they haven't, I just have not got the time to update but I will as soon as my brain engages!**_

_**Please feel free to leave me any ideas on what should happen, I want to keep it in a historical theme. All my characters are human - no vampires at all - no wolves either - because if there were they would have found Lady Isabella by now!**_

_**Anyway, go review - please?**_

Chapter 2

I could not believe my eyes, the one person that I thought was my friend seemed now to be my enemy. "Or at least that was how it appeared, as a friends do not kidnap you and hold you captive in a cold, wet dingy cellar or dungeon and then invite you for afternoon tea. There was something seriously eerie going on here but I was not in much of a position to investigate what it was at this stage. At this point in time the only thing I could do was wonder.

The man before me calmly picked up the beautiful china teapot and proceeded to pour the hot amber liquid into the delicate china cups.

As he lifted the red and gold painted china cups in his strong, tanned hands, the hot tea sloshed over the edge onto the saucer.

I could not help noticing as I watched his actions how the dainty crockery looked miniscule in his large hands, it was almost as if it were a giant playing with a child's tea set, it was a strange sight indeed.

He spoke again, "Sugar and cream?"

"Um, cream please" I whispered. The man looked just then as though he was going to force me to take the tea, so in defiance I folded my arms and leaned forward and said "Look, I would prefer not to take part in this sham of being social, I would rather you tell me why you are holding me here." I was trying to come across as strong and brave but I was shaking inside, I was terrified

My captor looked at me as though I have not spoken. He then leaned towards me with an almost evil look on his face and said "Drink your tea my dear for you never know when you will get another….."

I took the tea from him gingerly and realised that my hands were shaking. I was terrified but somewhere in my gut I felt safe, I was sure that this person would not hurt me, at least he had never done so before now.

The cup shook in my hand and the tea spilled over the rim of the cup onto the saucer. I tried with some effort to still my shaking but it was difficult. As I said, it was not every day that a girl found herself tied and bound in a dungeon of sorts then blindfolded and then dragged to a fancy parlour for afternoon tea and no doubt cucumber sandwiches.

My captor sat down in front of me in a luxurious armchair, and it was then I realised that he was smoking a cheroot. _How dare he, _I thought_, sit there so nonchalantly as if he owned the world! _

I found my voice again, "What do you want with me, what have I done to deserve this, is it because I don't love you?"

"No you silly girl, I don't need your love! I could have you if I wanted you, it would be really easy. You are here now are you not and there is not a soul outside these four walls that knows it, or at least they will not know for some time to come".

"Of course there is, there is my family, they will be looking for me and then there is Lord Cullen, he will most certainly be looking for me" I said with false bravado.

He laughed at me then and said, "Oh, how naïve you are my dear, your family think that you have gone on a long trip, I made sure that they were given information which explained that you had decided to go and visit an elderly relative in Italy and would not return for some months. By the time they realise that you have not arrived in Rome you and I will be wed and there is nothing either you or they can do about it!"

"I will not marry you," I fumed, "I am betrothed to Lord Cullen and I know he will be looking for me! You cannot force me to wed you against my will, it is barbaric!"

"Hmmm, Lord Cullen, yes he is your betrothed. Well, my dear, I have dealt with him too, do you doubt me?"

"What have you done to him?" I said aghast, I hope he had not hurt him, I could not live with that.

"Do not worry on that score my dear, I have done nothing to him, he is safe and well, as far as I am aware. He is, however, very unhappy I think, as he thinks you have betrayed him. I have led him to believe that you have eloped with me, so I think he will be broken hearted at the news"

"Oh my god, please, no, please do not do this to me, please, I beg of you. If it is money you want, my family are rich and so is Lord Cullen, please, I beg you?"

"I don't need your money or Lord Cullen's, I am rich in my own right you, stupid girl. I don't even want you, all I want to do is make him suffer, he deserves to suffer, and he made me suffer for years, so now let's see how he copes with defeat and pain. I will take my revenge where I see it and this is my first step to breaking him. Let us see how strong and noble your Lord is now, eh? He is no longer your knight in shining armour coming to save you from danger and peril!"

I had not realised that my grip had loosened on the china saucer and without realising it both the cup and the saucer had crashed to the floor, the hot tea spilling over onto my already soiled gown.

I did not care, however, as my life was in ruins, I had lost my love and my family and there seemed only doom and gloom in front of me now.

"Oh spare me the dramatics and grow up, you honestly did not think you could marry him did you? Why on earth would he want a chit of a girl like you? Did you really think he loved you?"

"Yes, he does, I know he does, he told me, he promised me; he said he would never leave me and he wanted to wed me! Why are you being so cruel?"

"It seems you will never learn my dear Lady Isabella Swan, you are not now, nor ever going to be Lady Isabella Cullen, Marquiness of Hertfordshire, instead you will be Lady Isabella Black, governess of all she purveys! We will be travelling at first light to Gretna Green where we shall be wed and then we will continue on to our new abode in the Highlands of Scotland. I wonder how you will adjust to being a farmer's wife!"

"No….."

I could had sobbed then but I refused to let him see my tears so I kept them at bay. My mind was flooding with thoughts of how I could escape from this nightmare, for that was what it was.

I must have sat there for quite some time, my mind wandering, my thoughts confused and my heart broken into a million little pieces.

The man before me stood up and looked out of the large window at the south side of the room. I was not in much of a position to take in my surroundings but I knew that this was a beautiful room. Gold ornate drapes hung on the windows, and I could see from where I was that it was now late afternoon, the sun was going down and I wondered how long I had been here. I wanted to know but I was not going to ask, I did not want to enter into any conversation with this horrid person. I could not believe that he had turned into such an evil monster, I had known him for years, almost since I had been I a babe in arms.

He broke into my thoughts then and said "I think it is about time that you retired for the night, you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow so you should try and get some rest"

I looked up at him with a startled expression on my face. Did he just say I needed to rest? Honestly, after being dumped in a cold wet and dark room he now wanted me to go and rest, was he mad but then I realised that he probably was.

I managed to find my voice again, "What, you want me to rest? Seriously? Where would I rest, in that disgusting place? I don't think so" I said with a bravado I certainly did not feel.

"No you silly girl, I have already had my housekeeper prepare a room for you and she has also drawn a bath for you. So, as I said I would urge you to retire for the evening and relax, gather your strength for our journey and the festivities ahead of us" he said with an eerie smile.

"Festivities, I don't think so" I replied

"You have no choice my dear. Now I am going to ring for Mrs Blake to take you upstairs" as he turned and rang the bell pull at the side of the tall fireplace.

I was not happy, not in the slightest but at least I would be able to have a bath and rest for a while in a bed! I would use the time to think of how to get away from him, I would make every effort possible to get away from him as I was not under any circumstances going to marry him, not now and not ever.

The door opened and a small plumpish lady entered the room, she looked quite pleasant and of the motherly type, her hair was grey but impeccably styled and she wore a kindly smile.

She entered into the room and said "Yes sir?"

The main replied "Oh thank you Mrs Blake, Could you please escort our visitor to her room please and ensure that she has everything she needs?"

"Why of course Sir" she nodded and smiled. She then turned to me and smiled once again, "Good evening my dear, would you like to come with me now and we will get you settled for the night?"

I stood up nervously and smiled. "Er, yes thank you" and followed her out of the room. I did not turn to look at the man again as I had spent enough time looking at his handsome face, a face I would hate for the rest of my life.

As I left the room I heard a voice speak "Goodnight my dear Lady Isabella, sweet dreams"

I could feel the tears threaten then but I would once again refuse to let him see how upset I was.

I followed Mrs Blake up the winding staircase, as I climbed the stairs I looked at the portraits that hung on the walls. They were obviously family portraits painted over the year and all were very probably very valuable too. We reached the top of the stairs and Mrs Blake indicated that we were turning to our right, we walked along a long corridor, again the walls were lined with paintings, this time the paintings were mostly scenic but each was more beautiful than the last. We eventually reached a room at the far end of the corridor, Mrs Blake turned the handle of a door and pushed it open. We both entered the room and I was absolutely astounded at the beauty of the room before me.

It was decorated in varying shades of ivory and gold, the drapes were silk and ivory satin, the bed was a huge golden four poster bed with the most beautiful gold bed linen. The furniture was also of gold and ivory. The beauty of the room almost took my breath away.

Mrs Blake must have seen the look of pleasure on my face and spoke softly then.

"I can see you like this room my dear, Sir had this decorated especially for you, he thought that you would enjoy sleeping here. Look, there is a connecting door to his quarters too!"

"A connecting door, why?" I asked stupidly.

"Now now my dear, you are about to be a married lady, you will be needing that door on occasion but not until you are wed".

Over my dead body I thought, I would never be using that door if I could help it and I was not going to marry that monster of a man if I could prevent it, I would do everything in my power to prevent it.

I blushed scarlet at her comments and she must have realised that she had said a little too much. She then walked towards another door and swung it open saying "Here is your closet, it is full of dresses that sir has arranged to be brought here for you, he has already had your luggage packed with your trousseau for your honeymoon. I have left a nightdress on the bed for you and a negligee and have drawn a warm bath for you to relax in. Now your bathroom is through here" she said indicating yet another doorway.

Mrs Blake opened the door to the bathroom and I realised then that it was as opulent as the bedroom. I could not fault the beauty of the room and his generosity but this was not what I wanted. All the same I would have a bath and try and sleep but I would still plan my escape.

"Oh thank you Mrs Blake, I would like to be left alone now if you don't mind" I said

"Okay my dear, if you need anything just ring?" said Mrs Blake with a smile.

"Yes, thank you I will" I replied.

Mrs Blake took her leave and before long I was left alone. I stood in the middle of the room wondering how on earth my life had managed to take this turn, what happened to cause this, why was this happening to me. I wish I could get in contact with Edward, I was so alone and scared.

I could feel the tears threaten to engulf me only this time I did not fight them, this time I gave into them and threw myself on the luxurious bed and sobbed until there was nothing left in me.

_**Well, thanks for reading because if you got this far then you have finished this chapter. I will try and update the third chapter as soon as I get the time to do so. Mind you if you don't review there is not a lot of point in me writing it so go do it now - review review review…..**_

_**Bridie x**_


End file.
